A wireless communication device (e.g., user equipment (UE), a machine-type device (MTD), etc.) may have a variety of radio access technologies (RATs) available depending on its location, as well as a variety of frequency bands within each RAT. Typically, the wireless communication device is configured to perform various operations during a cell search and selection procedure, which may occur upon initial boot-up, and a subsequent cell search and reselection procedure, after attachment to a wireless network.